Conversations with the Git
by MidniteWriter15
Summary: Sirius just died, and Harry is having a hard time dealing with it. To top it off, he has a detention with Snape on the last day of school. They start to argue...and things only get worse. Redone chapter


**ok...yeah i sorta relised that Facing Hell was a crappy story...so im going to write about something that im an expert about...and by the end of this short (maybe) story you will figure out what that is. Thats all im going to tell you...so please enjoy.**

**Thanks for all the advice that all you reviewers have given me!**

Conversations with the Git

**

* * *

**

"POTTER!"

Harry woke with a start.

"Yes Professor Snape?"

"Would you please inform me and the rest of the class as to why you are sleeping in the middle of the lesson? Is it because you think, because of your famous name you expect to get away with perfect marks? Or is it that you have studied the material, which from themarks on your papers doesnt show it, thatyou know exactly what I'm talking about, andthat you feel that you dont need to pay attention?"

"No Professor." Was the response that Harry made.

"20 points from Gryffindor, which Iknow your house cant afford,and a detention for Mr. Potter. Now if someone in his group would be so kind to tell Potter what we are doing so that he isnt acting like a dumb fool, that would be appreciated."

It was the last school day until the summer holidays, and Snape was being even harder on the students than usual. It was the end of Harrys fifth year, and Sirius only died just a few days ago.

The bell rang to signal that it was lunch, and all the Slytherins and Gryffindors piled out of the dungeons.

"Potter!"

"Yes Professor Snape?"

"You will be serving your detention cleaning the potions room after dinner. I expect it to be clean, no matter how long it takes. I want this room to be so clean that I can see my reflection in the stones!"

"But Professor! I have to pack..."

"Well its not my fault that you were sleeping during class now is it?"

Harry made his way out of the dungeons and to the Great Hall.

"Well mate, what are you doing for detention?" asked the ginger haired Weasly

"Cleaning the potions room, after dinner."

"Well it could be worse, I mean, he could be making you do something even harder."

"Yeah, your right."

They went to their afternoon classes and soon diner came and went. Soon Harry was walking down to the potions classroom for hopefully the last time this year. He knocked on the door and waited for the voice of the evil git to tell him to come in.

"Now, I expect that you know how to do this by now, and I will be needing your wand."

Harry handed over his wand and started working...

He had been working for about 2 hours now, and suddenly he heard Snape say something to him.

"I suppose that you are quite depressed about your godfathers death."

"Whats it to you? I would be expecting you to be running around shouting for joy. And besides, you hated him, you made his life at Grimmauld Place a living hell."

"Normally at a time like this, I would be, but I decided not to do it infront of you.But dont think that I wont enjoy the fact that he is dead. I may have made his life a hell when he was kept captive by the Order, but dont think that he didnt make _my_ life a living hell when I was here at school Potter!"

"Well if you hated him so much then why did you stay the Grimmauld for nights? If you hated him so much, then why did you come to the house?"

"Dont you be spitting questions at me Potter!"

"Well if we're on the subject, then I think that I'm intitled to know why you hated him so much, and if you did, then why you spent so much time in his house!"

By now Harry was about to burst, he was angry, mad, and all around pissed!

The same could be said about Snape. He knew that the boy would be asking questions, but never has he had a student yell at him in a tone that was more than everyday talking.

"Well Potter, If you want to know, then why dont you go and askRemus bloody Lupin!"

"MAYBE I WILL!"

"FINE! GO! Oh, and wait Potter, next year, you are going to wish that you were never told that you were a wizard. Now LEAVE!"

Harry grabbed his wand and ran all the way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

Well thats wat i have for now, just tell me how you like it. 


End file.
